A Tokka Story
by H-bomber
Summary: Title says it all. WARNING: LEMONS later.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is A-bomber again, writing my second Tokka fan fiction. And it will be full of fluff and among other things. WARNING!: This story may contain material that is inappropriate for children under fifth-teen. You have been warned! And, I do not own Avatar. Hope you guy's like lemon's, though I'm not sure many Avatar fans know what lemons are.

………………………………...

Sokka was having the most wonderful dream. It involved a certain Blind Bandit, and they were kissing under the stars. Ironically, this certain girl he was dreaming about brutally awoken him from his long deserved sleep…with a rock.

"Wake up Snoozles!" Toph yelled as she launched a rock towards Sokka's head. Lucky for him, since he was now a Master Swordsmen, he was able to dodge it.

"Ha!" He laughed in her face before she earth bended him ten feet in the air.

"Ha yourself dumb shit!" she yelled back as he landed on his back. As he got up after five minutes of cursing his luck, he looked towards Toph, wondering why she woke him up.

"Hey Toph, what was that for!" He yelled at the petite eighteen year old. She was wearing the same style of cloths as she was when were kids, while his was the same, except he had plenty of muscle on his arms.

"Well, I was bored, so I decided to wake you up!" She said as she gave him a smirk. He just glared at her, and stuck his tongue at her. Which he thought see couldn't see since she was blind.

"Your sticking your tongue at me aren't you?" She more like stated than rather questioned.

"Maybe. Maybe not." He replied, looking at her face. 'She's so beautiful.' He thought to himself as he imagined them dating, having their first kiss, than getting married under a moonlit flower field, with all their friends present, having a jolly good time.

"SOKKA!" Toph yelled in his ear as he was daydreaming. This unexpected attack of his ear made him yell, and fall on his ass.

"What!" He yelled back with fury.

"Hi." She simply stated.

"Hi?!" He yelled back. She just smirked that smirk of hers. God, she loved him. She knew though, at least thought that, he didn't feel the same. She just wanted to take his lips, and place them directly on to hers. She so wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. But she knew better, and she knew it could never be.

"What the hell!" He yelled once more to her face. "You woke me up just to annoy me right!?" He questioned with anger in his voice.

"Well, maybe that's not the whole reason." she replied. The real reason she woke him up, was so she could tell him her real feelings for him. But she knew, she wasn't ready.

"Well, then what's the real reason Toph?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well, I, you need to brush your teeth." She said hastily, trying to avoid the subject, just a bit longer.

He glared at her, like always, and just tried to fall back asleep. Toph went towards the fire, bored out of her mind. Sokka looked at her, and decided he can stay up a bit longer.

"Wanna talk?" he asked as he walked towards the fire. She blushed as he sat next to her, a bit close, but she liked it. Oh god she was having those daydreams again, though she was blind, she could still imagine him, laying her by the fire, passionately kissing her on the lips, and start fucking her until her ears bleed.

"Sure." She said, trying to push back those thoughts, before they got any further. She could feel Sokka staring at her. 'Does he feel the same way for me?' She would ask herself every night, and later thinking, 'No, he likes Suki, Ugh, she's such a bitch!' She would yell in her mind. God, she wanted him inside her so bad. She knew she had to tell him sometime soon.

"Listen Toph," He began, and she listened carefully. "For a while now, I've been having these feelings. I can't control them, cause they're so deep." He said slowly, waiting to see they're effect on Toph. 'So far, so good.' he told himself.

"The thing is Toph," He finally started. "I love you." he said quietly, enough for her to hear. Her eye's widened as he said that. He looked at her, and saw she smiled, a VERY large smile. She leaped on him, yelling.

"I LOVE YOU TOO SOKKA!" And she would land on him, with her lips planted on his, and as she did this, he never felt better, and he kissed her back fully. Toph, knowing they were ready to go to the next stage, opened her mouth, and stuck her tongue into his mouth, and played with his own tongue.

Sokka was surprised at this, but quickly recovered, and started to play with her tongue, as she was his. And they stayed up all night, making out with the one they loved.

………………………………...

I hope this isn't to short. But hey, don't be upset. Next chapter, there will be a LEMON!

'cue the chorus!' Ah, I wonder how many lemons there is in TOKKA story's. Not that many, if any, from what I've seen. For those of you noob's, who don't know what a lemon is, I'll tell you in basic terms. It's a sex scene, and somehow, we enjoy it, a lot. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A-bomber here, with the second chapter to my Tokka fic. Hope you like it.

A/N: I do not own Avatar.

………………………………...

They've been dating for six months now, and they had never been happier.

"Damn it Sokka!" Well, okay, they fought, a lot, but that's what all couples do, fight.

"Why did you eat all the meat, AGAIN!" She yelled in his ear, making him cringe.

"It wasn't me," He tried to explain. "It was, um, the evil monkey! Yeah, the evil monkey!" he exclaimed, as Toph raised an eyebrow.

"The evil monkey?" She asked, perplexed on how her boyfriend could be that stupid, thinking she would fall for that.

"Yeah, see, I didn't do it, the evil monkey…" Before he could finish, he was earth bended ten feet in the air.

"It's one thing to eat all the meat." she began. "But to lye to me, that hurts." She said as she started fake crying, knowing he'd fall for it, again. She decided he spoiled her to much, but she loved every moment of it.

"Umm, geez Toph, I'm sorry, here let's go out tonight to the best restaurant in town." He said, trying to calm her down.

"Alright lets go!" She yelled as she ran out of their earth house, and Sokka stared after her.

"She got me, again." He said in a deadpanned expression. "Well, that's Toph for you." He said as he grabbed his wallet, and followed after her with a smile.

_One hour later._

"That was the best!" Toph yelled in glee as they got back to the earth house, Sokka in tow. "I've never had chicken that good before! Wasn't amazing?!" She yelled as she sat down on the earth couch. Sokka just smiled at her.

"Yeah, it really was, I liked the stake best though." He said as he sat next to her, now just getting use to the thing that everything in the house was made of earth. He put his arm around Toph, as she hugged him. Then, she knew what she wanted to do.

"Hey Sokka," She began. "Let's go up stairs, and do it." She said as she got up. Sokka raised his eyebrow, and smiled.

"Alright." he said back. He loved making love to Toph, it was fun and pleasurable.

They slowly made it to their room, all the while kissing each other passionately. As they got to the bedroom, he laid her on the bed, kissing her gently, while he removed her clothing, as she did his.

He immediately went down, to her 'sensitive' area as he called it, and started licking, and gently sucking her moist clit. She moaned in satisfaction, and she stopped him. He looked at her questionably, until she started going down, and sucking his dick, making him groan in satisfaction.

When she stopped, he flipped her over, then inserted himself inside her, making her moan more loudly this time. He paced himself at first, until she asked him to go faster, and harder. He did as he was told, until they both had an orgasm, making them both shutter.

"I love you Sokka." She said lovingly at him.

"I love you too Toph." He replied just as lovingly.

………………………………...

Did you like? Please review, and please tell me what I need to improve on. It would really help me. And I finally have internet at my house! Yeah bitch!


End file.
